El ayer ya murío , 007 en acción
by naren
Summary: Draco y Harry son llevados a la fuerza al cuartel secreto de londes donde los convierten en todos unos apuestos agentes secretos
1. el problema

Dedicatoria:  
  
Para my sister Jedda Took  
  
Y para todas las personas que lo lean y les guste  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-General ¿cual es el estado de su hombre?- un hombre de avanzada edad, y blanca cabellara se acerca a un micrófono y.. -caballero blanco informe en que estado se encuentra...- Una pantalla se enciende y envía una señal en donde aparece un hombre con una bomba puesta en su cuerpo, de repente voltea a la cámara y comienza a hablar. -no puedo continuar, no se que hacer-realmente se veía desesperado - debo abortar, un momento ¿para que es este botón rojo?, -el hombre presiono el botón de la bomba y la cámara pudo captar el brazo del hombre escurriendo por la pantalla.  
  
-general, ¿qué vamos a hacer? , necesitamos un hombre que este capacitado para esta misión, alguien con grandes poderes, ojos verdes y una negra cabellera, tal como el pasado agente , solo que con mas cerebro.  
  
El ayer ya murió  
  
007 en acción  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El sol apenas se asomaba por las ventanas de Hogwarts , uno de esos rayos empezó a molestar los ojos de nuestro joven amigo. Harry Potter se levanto aquella mañana como creyendo que seria un día normal, el y su amigo Ron bajaron a desayunar.  
  
-oye, mira quien viene Harry- señalo Ron al ver a Draco Malfoy acercarse su mesa -¿listos para la excursión?-pregunto Draco con su pequeña y malévola sonrisa en la cara. -seguro- respondió Harry Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron la mesa de Slytherin y se dispusieron a desayunar. De pronto una chica se sentó precipitadamente al lado de Ron, llevaba un par de libros y unas cuantas guías de turista del centro de Londres -¿Sabían que vamos a pasar a unos cuantos metros de su majestad, La Reina de Inglaterra? -que importa, con que salgamos de aquí y podamos separarnos de Malfoy todo estará bien- dijo Ron  
  
El desayuno paso de los más rápido, salieron al patio de Hogwarts junto con los otros alumnos de las demás casas, caminaron a Hogsmeade bajo la supervisión de los profesores. McGonagall, Sybill Trelawney, y desgraciadamente Snape.  
  
Cuando llegaron McGonagall alzo la varita y el autobús noctámbulo se paro justo en frente con otros dos autobuses detrás de el primero, -muy bien chicos, suban y que nadie se quede, Longbotton tu en el primer autobús,- El camino hacia Londres se paso volando, cuando llegaron se dividieron por parejas separados por ...... Snape.  
  
Snape: -tu Weasley, con Longbotton, tu Crabbe con Goyle, Srita. Patil y Granger.......(así sucesivamente) ... y por ultimo Potter y el Sr. Malfoy, que tengan buen día-  
  
McGonagall: -ya saben la dinámica, no se metan en problemas y al terminar el día les revisaremos las anotaciones.-  
  
Draco: será un laaargo día  
  
Harry solo se dedico a lanzarle un mirada de odio a Draco . Después de separase del grupo Harry y Draco caminaron por algunas calles principales( algo separados), visitaron tiendas y volvieron a pasar por las mismas calles  
  
Harry: estoy seguro que ya habíamos pasado por aquí, ¿estas seguro de la dirección? Draco: claro que sí, este mapa esta mas claro que tus lentes "Potter" ( Draco tenia el mapa de la ciudad al revés) Harry: deja de hablar así, si continuamos discutiendo no podremos entregar las anotaciones.... ¿Malfoy? ¿me estas prestando atención?- Draco: si lo que digas ( Draco veía al otro lado de la acera a un chica que caminaba despistada , en ojos de Draco era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida ) Draco: lastima que los sangre-sucia muggles no tengan cerebro, ¿a ti te consta no Potter?... ¿Potter? ¿Hey Potter? En ese mismo instante Harry ya había cruzado la calle y se encontraba hablando con la chica que Draco veía.  
  
Harry: disculpa donde se encuentra la calle que da con .... Draco: ¿qué haces?, -pregunto mas asustado e histérico que nunca Harry vio a la chica y le ofreció una disculpa, mientras se llevaba a Draco a otro lado Harry: intentaba ,¡INTENTABA!, pedir indicaciones Draco: ¿qué estas loco?, los hombres no pedimos indicaciones, es como faltar al codigo del hombre Harry: eso es una mentira. En ese mismo instante en que Draco y Harry se empezaban a agarrar a golpes mientras la chica los miraba sorprendida y se alejaba a la vez. Un Grupo de Hombres vestidos con trajes negros le tapó la cabeza a Draco y otro a Harry con una bolsa negra y un hombre alto los subió al carro , mientras ellos forceaban por soltarse.  
  
No se dieron cuenta exactamente de donde y cuanto tiempo tardaron en llegar a donde los habían llevado.  
  
Entonces los bajaron del carro (aún con la cara envuelta el la bolsa) y los llevaron a un lugar muy oscuro (obviamente porque tenían la bolsa en la cara) , y les quitaron la bolsa inmediatamente , lo primero que vieron fue a una mujer de avanzada edad.  
  
-¿cómo están mis agentes favoritos?-pregunto la señora con voz mimosa, como hablándole a unas plantas o a sus cachorros Draco: si es un secuestro.. mi padre puede pagarle mucho, tenemos una cámara en gringotts , la 415 la llave esta en el tapete de....AHHHY(en ese instante Harry lo piso ) -Me llamo "M " y soy su jefa y los voy a enviar a una misión súper peligrosa donde si vuelven vivos no vuelven completos..-termino de hablar la señora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Harry:¿qué?, de seguro se equivoco señora M: no querido, tu eres el agente 007, y tu galán el 006 y no acepto un no por respuesta, solo los dejamos ir después de que nos hagan ese favor.....- Harry: ¿ y de que se trata esa misión? M: Bueno, tienen que infiltrase en la milicia de Rusia, robar cierta información, regresar a Londres, viajar a Cuba, destruir un satélite, volver a China y destruir una organización de informática que manipula los periódicos.....- Draco: ¿qué es esa luz?- Harry: es el foco Malfoy Draco: ¿qué es un foco? Todos: (lo ignoraron) M: si me hacen el favor de acompañarme..- mientras abría la puerta y salía por el pasillo  
  
Harry y Draco salieron al pasillo siguiendo a M pasaron por un par de puertas y después les abrio una puerta roja M: entren aquí y ¡buena suerte!, recuerden quedar vivos después de esto...- Draco: tu primero Harry: graciasss-(con mirada de odio) Harry entro a la habitación, solo estaba ocupada por dos bancos, un pizarrón y una puerta al final del pizarrón. Sin dudarlo se sentaron en cada banco y esperaron. Los dos guardaron silencio absoluto, hasta que la puerta de a lado del pizarrón se abrio. Increíblemente salieron dos personas de traje negro con corbatas de diferente color, los dos muy bien peinados e impecables.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, el ya conocía la persona que usaba la corbata azul Harry: ¡Sirius!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin del primer capitulo.... esperen el segundo, avances: -¿sobrevivirán del entrenamiento que les brindaran? -¿viajaran a Rusia en smoking/tuxedo? -¿conocerán a protuberantes rubias en su viaje?  
  
Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo....  
  
Dejen Reviews..... 


	2. entrenamiento?

Capitulo 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Harry entro a la habitación, solo estaba ocupada por dos bancos, un  
pizarrón y una puerta al final del pizarrón. Sin dudarlo se sentaron en  
cada banco y esperaron. Los dos guardaron silencio absoluto, hasta que la  
puerta de a lado del pizarrón se abrió. Increíblemente salieron dos  
personas de traje negro con corbatas de diferente color, los dos muy bien  
peinados e impecables.  
Para sorpresa de Harry, el ya conocía la persona que usaba la corbata azul  
Harry: ¡Sirius!...... ¿Snape?  
Draco: genial, (con sonrisa maliciosa )  
Sirius: hola Harry  
Draco: ¿qué hacen aquí? También los secuestraron....  
Sirius: claro que no ^ _ ^  
Snape: no crean mucho lo que dice , le dieron fuertes golpes en la cabeza  
para tráelo aquí...  
Harry: ¿mi padrino se quedo sin neuronas?  
Snape: si (arrastrando las palabras )  
Draco: ¿y que hacen aquí?  
Sirius: le voy a enseñar lo esencial para verse bien y dejar muertas chicas  
a su paso.... (arreglando su corbata)  
Snape: y yo como matar a sus enemigos (por fin defensa contra las artes  
oscuras)  
Sirius: muy bien, hora de comenzar...( se acerco al pisaron y comenzó a  
dibujar monitos y pistolitas sin dejar un solo espacio en blanco.,  
adornando con estrellitas y caritas felices)  
Sirius se hizo a un lado, saco su varita, le dio unos pequeños toques al  
pizarrón y los monitos comenzaron a estirarse como calentamiento.  
Sirius: estos son ustedes (señala a dos pequeños monitos de palitos,  
flacuchos y débiles , uno con grandes lentes y un enorme rayo en la frente  
simulando la cicatriz de Harry, el otro muy bien peinado con pose de todo  
poderoso.) y este soy yo ( un dibujo de palitos pero mas grande que los  
otros dos, con apariencia de fuerte y con una sonrisa de galán) y este es  
Snape. (un dibujo de palitos encorvado y con un exageradamente cabello  
grasoso que estaba apuntado con una varita al monito de Sirius)  
Harry: empiezo a creer que se quedo sin neuronas  
Sirius volvió a golpear al pizarrón con su varita y el monito que parecía  
Sirius empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas, con la cabeza en alto, dando  
aires de grandeza, sin bajar la vista y sin dirigirla a otro lugar. De  
pronto se acerco un gran grupo de dibujitos con falditas y moños en la  
cabeza ( chicas) y empezaron a suspirar y a desmayarse en los pies de  
Sirius.  
Snape: esto es vergonzoso.  
Draco: que ridiculez  
Harry: ¿qué? ¿De que están hablando?, yo no vi nada ( Harry se había  
quitado los lentes para no ver )  
Sirius: muy bien chicos, de pie ^ _ ^ quiero ver que ya aprendieron la  
lección  
Muy a la fuerza Harry y Draco se pusieron de pie . Draco sin esfuerzo  
tomo aire de súper galán y una pose de todo poderoso, Harry en cambio solo  
de puso de pie, tomo aire y pretendió ser galán.  
Sirius: muy bien , tu primero Harry,(haciendo señas de gran esfuerzo)  
Harry camino de un lado de la habitación al otro, realmente se veía muy  
mal, regreso a su sitio y soltó un montón de aire.  
Sirius: mm... bueno ,.... sigues tu Malfoy , tu puedes tigre!  
Draco ( aun con su pose de súper galán ), camino al otro lado de la  
habitación con aire de superioridad y facha de dios, volvió atravesar la  
habitación y regreso junto a Harry y Snape.  
Harry: no puede ser.  
Sirius: o_O me equivoque de ahijado!!!!!!!!. Malfoy lo hiciste excelente  
y no lo heredaste ^ _ ^ Bueno pasaron la prueba, los dejo en las manos  
de Snape. Snape: esto apesta. - _ -  
Sirius: ¿se puede apadrinar a otro chico? (preguntándole a Snape)  
Harry: Sirius?!?!! O_o  
Draco: una vez mas se demuestra quien es el mejor... (aun con su pose de  
súper-galán)  
Snape: ¬ _ ¬ (ignorando a Sirius) para mi prueba necesitaremos pasar a  
otra habitación, por aquí ... (saliendo por la puerta )  
Salieron de la habitación siguiendo a Snape, dieron vuelta a la derecha en  
el primer pasillo, dos puertas adelante abrieron la tercera de la derecha,  
que no era si no un pasillo blanco, lo recorrieron hasta el final donde  
había dos puertas , Snape abrió la izquierda y se encontraban dentro de una  
habitación con almohadas en las paredes, estaba como alconchonada, al  
fondo, muy lejos había muchos maniquíes con círculos de puntería en la  
cabeza y en el pecho, y al frente, donde estaban ellos, había una mesa con  
3 pistolas .  
Draco: ¿qué es eso? ( tomando una pistola)  
Snape : esto es una estupidez , pero no la usaremos  
Sirius: te equivocas , "M" dijo que les enseñaras a usarlas ^ _ ^  
Snape: si, si, tomen una de esas y vean como lo hago.  
Snape se acerco un poco a una línea marcada en el piso, levanto la pistola  
y dijo algo así como "expeliarmo" pero no paso nada. Volvió a apuntar con  
la pistola y repitió el hechizo "expeliarmo maldit&%$ )&%$/?¡#$"(%&=#  
... del demonio" agregando unas cuantas maldiciones más , pero aun así no  
paso.... nada  
Snape : ¿qué sucede? Nunca había pasado algo así, %$&/="#@ cosa de  
metal (señalando la pistola )  
Harry: creo que debe de jalar el gatillo  
Draco: ¿el que?  
Snape: ¬ _ ¬ no tienes que decirme que hacer Potter, yo ya lo se, ¿quién  
esta enseñando aquí?  
Sirius : podemos recurrir al método grafico, ^ _ ^ creo que en aquella  
pared hay un pizarrón y yo puedo...  
Snape: no necesitamos tus &%#"=?¡ y estúpidos dibujitos Black, (gritando,  
volvió a ver la pistola) muy bien me supongo que esto es el gatito...  
Harry: gatillo  
Draco: como sea, si quieres le digo minino o michito. (burlándose de Harry)  
Snape: no necesito que alguien me diga que... (PUUUUMM!!!!! Se disparo la  
pistola ) .... vaya , vaya, que magnifico funcionamiento.(con voz  
maliciosa)  
Snape apunto a un maniquí y le disparo, oprimió el control remoto de la  
mesa y el maniquí se acerco hasta la línea roja del piso. El maniquí tenia  
un disparo en el pecho a la altura del corazón.  
Snape: ahora quiero ver como lo hacen , usted primero señor Malfoy  
Draco tomó una pistola se acerco a la línea roja , tomo pose de importancia  
apunto al maniquí y disparo, después regreso a donde Harry y el dio la  
pistola, Harry se acerco la línea roja, se acomodo los lentes, apunto a  
otro maniquí y disparo. Snape pulsó el botón de la mesa y los maniquíes se  
acercaron a la línea roja.  
El maniquí de Draco tenia un disparo en la muñeca izquierda, y el de Harry  
en medio de la frente, un disparo mortal.  
Snape: muy bien señor Malfoy admiro su técnica de sufrimiento para el  
enemigo, pero no podrá librarse de nadie así, y usted Potter.... - _ - (  
indignado y desilusionado) bueno , creo que pasaron la prueba.  
Sirius: Bueno, bueno ... creo que falta un último paso .. ..antes de  
emprender su misión...—  
Draco:¿qué misión?  
Harry: ....... - _ -  
Sirius: ahora por favor síganme...  
Sirius y compañía salió de esa increíble habitación , dirigiéndose a el  
sótano de ese mismo edificio . En el momento que entraron se encontraron  
inmediatamente con una gran galería de autos deportivos de grades lujosas y  
caras marcas .  
Draco: que cosas mas hermosas.....¿qué son? (se inclinó hacia un carro  
deportivo MG Rover.)  
Harry: son maquinas con más de 160 caballos de fuerza, 8 cilindros,  
asientos de piel, aceleración hasta 170 km/hr en 30 segundos, asiento de  
copiloto, convertible, edición clásica equipada (aaahhhh, suspiro) toda  
una preciosidad.  
Draco: ¿quieres decir que tienen adentro 160 caballos? O_o  
Harry: no - _ -  
Sirius: eso que importa puedo ver mi reflejo en él (veía su reflejo  
mientras sonreía con su sonrisa numero 1 : la seductora ) ^ _ ^  
De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se oían muy de cerca , Snape y  
compañía (menos Sirius que se seguía viendo en el reflejo del carro) se  
volvieron a ver.  
-Espero que ya estén preparados ... ya tengo sus boletos para que salgan a  
primera hora—Se oyó una voz femenina  
-Seguramente si estarán listos señora "M" , cuente con Sirius y con  
Snivellus—se escuchó otra voz  
Snape: Lupin, que sorpresa verte ¬ _ ¬ ( nada emocionado al ver que se  
acercaban a ellos )  
Remus: lo mismo digo... Harry, Aun estas vivo! , y... Malfoy  
también...................... ¿¡Sirius?! ¿qué estas haciendo? 0 _ 0  
Sirius: no me vas a creer lunático, pero acabo de descubrir que puedo verme  
en esta jaula de caballos!! ^ _ ^  
Remus: no te acerques tanto que lo vas a empañar. ( jalando a Sirius del  
brazo)  
M: nos vemos en el aeropuerto , y los quiero vivos Sr. Lupin, Son su  
responsabilidad.  
Remus: delo por hecho ( aun jalando a Sirius )  
Harry: y..¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿nos vas a enseñar algo nuevo?  
Draco: ¿más gatitos? (recordando la pistola)  
Remus: no, no, ^ _ ^ los voy a equipar.  
De su impecable bata de laboratorio Remus saco un reloj, un celular, y un  
bolígrafo, y se los dio a Harry, de su otra bolsa Remus saco un peine y  
una cartera y se los dio a Draco.  
Remus: mucho cuidado con eso chicos.  
Draco: no necesito un peine, no me despeino ! y esta cartera no me sirve,  
es muy chica .( mientras le daba el peine a Harry)  
Sirius: definitivamente me equivoque de ahijado. - _ -  
Remus: eso NO es lo que parece,(devolviéndole a Draco el peine) ESO es una  
llave maestra digital, les servirá de mucho. La cartera es un identificado  
de tarjetas de crédito y puede clonar las huellas de otras personas además  
de identificarlas y presentarles un archivo policiaco de ellos.  
Snape: Basura muggle ¬ _¬  
Draco abrió la cartera y encontró una pequeña pantalla .  
  
Remus: el celular enciende su coche , el mejorado Audi TT , vengan  
acérquense..  
Se dirigieron a un precioso convertible azul eléctrico,  
Remus: ven este botón, opriman una vez y se enciende los focos, dos veces y  
los mísiles, para disparar suenen el claxon y para volver a las luces  
vuelvan a oprimir el botón. (Remus oprimió el botón dos veces y en vez de  
focos salieron unos mísiles, luego volvió a oprimir el botón y se  
escondieron los mísiles para dar paso a las luces). Este bolígrafo es una  
granada de mano, denle clic tres veces y en 3 segundos explota, otros  
tres y se desactiva, simple y práctico... y por ultimo el reloj, El reloj  
tiene un circuito para poder rastrearlos y saber donde están.  
Sirius: ^ _ ^ si, es para saber donde encontrar sus cuerpos después de  
que mueran,  
Todos: O_o  
Remus: no bromees Sirius..... ja, ja, ja ( todo nervioso)  
Sirius: pero si es la verdad  
Remus: que buena broma.... ja, ja ,ja, ja  
Snape: los niños, los borrachos y los idiotas siempre dicen la verdad  
Draco y Harry retrocedieron nerviosos.  
Remus: vamos chicos es solo una broma...ja,ja,ja  
Draco: no se, los idiotas siempre dicen la verdad.....  
Snape: vamos, ¿realmente creen que parece idiota? (sarcásticamente)  
Voltearon a ver a Sirius que babeaba el convertible azul mientras veía su  
reflejo en el auto...  
Remus: ah, ya es hora de irse al aeropuerto, vamos...  
Harry y Draco seguían a Remus por un pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida,  
después de ellos los seguían Snape y Sirius que en aquel momento  
interpretaba su faceta de galán caminando muy, muy exageradamente.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
El fin no fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado...  
En el siguiente capitulo....  
- Draco, Harry y compañía llegaran a Rusia  
-¿qué habrá pasado con los demás estudiantes de hogwarts?  
Dejen reviews... 


End file.
